<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>友谊地久天长 by Frigiditaet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088887">友谊地久天长</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigiditaet/pseuds/Frigiditaet'>Frigiditaet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Endeavour (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s06e01 Pylon, M/M, yeah thats all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigiditaet/pseuds/Frigiditaet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“你就在这地方上班吗？”Strange笑着问他。<br/>S06E01开头的小扩展。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Endeavour Morse/Jim Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>友谊地久天长</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第六十八天的时候他从床上醒来，如同他过去六十七天做的一样。他坐起身，在夏天过早的清晨里朦朦胧胧想起梦的片段。梦里不知何处，他在亲吻一朵红玫瑰，或轻或重，直到花瓣剥落下去；每掉下一片，他就蹲下身，捡起那片花瓣塞进嘴里咽下。几次后植物纤维不再带来滑落喉头的快感，接二连三追尾在口腔深处，堵得他哑口无言。他洗漱时还能感受到那种干涩和阻塞，于是接了杯自来水连吞几大口。揉皱的玫瑰花瓣浮在水上，执意要他说出爱的字眼，他只得悻悻放弃，把唱针放在新的唱片上。</p><p>他一开始以为Woodstock会是他疗养的地方。乡下空气清新，早晚的湿意凛冽，树林和草地偶尔沉默、偶尔喧嚣，适合黑夜里默不作声的穿行。他的到任收到了附近居民礼貌的欢迎，平时每天不过“日安”和“谢谢”，电话里大都是谁丢了什么东西、谁找到了什么东西、谁喝醉了，以及谁被喝醉的人骚扰了。小白碎花在蒿草丛里盛开，橘红的甲虫成对地爬过枯叶堆，风带过杨絮和数种花香，偶尔Morse散步时会停下来，把路中间的大蜗牛轻轻踢到一边去。他喜欢那些跳上窗台的山雀和斑鸠，窜过灌木的野兔，还有居民们蹭他一身毛的狗。他考虑养一只小狗了，那是每个孩子童年绕不开的梦想，时隔十几年旧情复燃。他想着从哪家讨来一只小狗崽，用混着奶和面的鸡胸肉喂饱它，每天牵着巡逻跑遍田野，直到它长成快乐活泼的大狗，晚上关灯时会愣愣地舔一口他的鼻子。但是也许还是算了，Endeavour Morse连自己也养不好，指不定哪天他会比狗先躺在一条水沟里。他可以对自己不负责，但是不可以对小狗不负责。</p><p>从放弃养狗这一条就可以看出Endeavour离康复还差得远。他蓄了唇上一点胡子，但是往日的幽灵识破他自欺欺人的伪装，在雨夜穿过两扇玻璃窗，让他在昏睡间记起嘴角流下的血。闪电照亮房间，他从床上下来拉上窗帘时环顾一圈，找不到他能给George捎上的礼物。可是他没脸见他，任由自己改头换面藏在草汁和泥腥味里。要是George上了天堂，那他绝对得下地狱。他掖好被子时也想不出有什么可以和他一起下葬的东西。不要他和Constance的合照。两个死人的照片没什么好看的。</p><p>七点半的时候他还在埋头打字，歌剧盖掉了外面的车轮和引擎声。Jim Strange按响了铃，说是路过，给他带了一瓶酒。Morse不喜欢这个说辞和礼物。要是Strange没带那瓶酒，他们就可以握手说“好久不见”，掌心对掌心，赤裸而灼热，说不定情到深处还可以借机拥抱一次。他接过那个盛着液体的玻璃瓶，冰凉，无机质，他恨它。Strange看上去精神很好，三件套穿得体面，和他的乡村警局以及深蓝的制服格格不入。他勉强回忆起Strange以前穿着警服的样子，从他的同事一路爬到现在这个位置。如果这是他们第一次见面，他不再能知道Strange会不会对他有兴趣。</p><p>“你就在这地方上班吗？”Strange笑着问他。</p><p>他对此燃不起一丝怒火，只感到羞愧和无地自容。他一点也不想见到Strange，虽然他的心在喜悦地颤抖。他也告诉过Strange，没必要给他带这些礼物，勉力假装他们之间的关系有多好，反而显得生疏。但是Strange依旧我行我素，这些天性和习惯帮他在局里步步高升，帮他和美丽的女孩情定终身，帮他朝Endeavour捅了一刀。Morse藏起他不礼貌的情绪，怕Strange透过熟悉的制服看光他下面的皮肤，尽管Strange曾经看过了太多次。</p><p>Strange这次来访的前三句话就足以把他杀死，Morse想把他推出去，把门甩在他脸上，但是最后还是让他进到后面的客厅来坐下。他们先随便聊了几句，然后话题又是命中注定绕不开的工作、Thursday、George，没有关于Morse的私人部分，他也不主动提。曾经似乎有那么多可以聊的事情，而当时他们只想着来日方长，任由江水白白流成如今旱季的小溪，没有的水要眼泪来补。他们喝酒，轮着起身把杯子重新倒满，Morse闻到滚下喉咙的酒精泡出玫瑰的香气。Strange还没变，Morse已经变了，那个他酒后咯咯笑着投怀送抱的纪元已经结束了。他现在没有向命运反抗的力气。</p><p>他们一起坐了大概十分钟。白纱窗帘掩着，窗外的风景透不进来，因此他觉得闷，也许是时候把Strange赶出他的地盘。这么盘算时他感到一阵饥饿，于是想念起他前室友的煎蛋，胡椒粉洒在被油炸得起泡的蛋白上。Strange今天没管他，他就偷懒一次，空腹喝酒。以前这样的日子很多，接着一切有了转机。然后时候又到了，盛大的春天过去。以后这样的日子也很多。他站起来，示意两人得继续回去工作，Strange也由着他武断，似乎几月不见就对Morse变得宽容了许多，不像几次残忍的回绝。他领着Strange走到门口，对方嘴上还在说着什么，但是Morse先被外面的天光刺得瑟缩了一下。门口总是人生转折和落幕的地方，很多次他只是站在外面看着，没有进去；或者站在里面等着，没有出来，好像这样就可以逃离那些女人在厨房里上吊的悲剧或是酒吧外的匆匆离别、分道扬镳，可以等着紫罗兰色的好运宠幸。凭借着这股信念，在Morse侧身让Strange走到他前头的那千分之一秒里，他用最后的力气在幻想中问Strange，你愿不愿意留下来陪我。</p><p>很愚蠢的问题，腐朽的空想。但是那个世界里爱他的Strange就会思索一会，然后笑着说，好。</p><p>他们可以在安宁的日子里每分每秒接吻，没有人需要警察的时候就在警察局里靠着墙做，趴在桌子上，或者如何。那个爱他的人可以为了他放弃他能一路高升的警察职业，在附近的田里找份工作；他也可以马上辞掉警察工作，去城里流水线打每天十二小时的工。只要有一个爱他的人，他愿意尝试变成任何样子，削掉嶙峋的脚跟，割去大腿上多余的肉，塞进美好理想或者前一个人的模子里。</p><p>但是他只说，下次来提前告诉我一声，我可以烤个蛋糕。</p><p>然后Strange又提起Joan。准确地来说是Joanie，Strange这么称呼她，他的美好理想、现任。于是Morse打消了蛋糕的念头，重新拾起老死不相往来的备用方案，又重新压回箱底。他送客的时候阳光蜜黄，带起的风有点冷，屋外只站满了喧嚣的树，没有别的一个人。他唯一的朋友最后钻进车，黑色的城里款式。他不由得记起那个乡下和城里的老鼠互相请客的故事，一阵荒凉的饥饿和恐慌袭来。Strange要把他丢在这个世界尽头的中心，这个想法一闪而过，又催促着他去叮嘱Strange。要记得常来探监，要记得多带些酒，要记得我在这。不过Strange当时已经开走了，汇入无人的街道，鸟叫虫鸣和树叶簌簌的声音海潮般涌上来，淹没了房屋和村庄。</p><p>Endeavour应该对自己有些信心，要相信他们的友谊，要积极面对生活，不要在早晨空腹喝酒，把玫瑰吐得满地。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这个算cp向吧…？<br/>以及终于起了个满意的标题，可惜正文很菜。伤心。<br/>我还是得ghs。不搞人生没有动力。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>